


Surprise

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [12]
Category: General Hospital, Instant Star
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does Sam react when her boyfriend comes back early from work in London?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing!

Fandom: Instant Star/General Hospital  
Title: Surprise  
Characters: Kwest and Sam  
Pairing: Kwest/Sam  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Crossover, Het.  
Summary: How does Sam react when her boyfriend comes back early from work in London?  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and being my friend and thanks to anyone who reads and reviews this.  
Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or Instant Star and I don't claim to. I only own this story.  
Words: 276 words without title and ending.

*Surprise*

Word used: SNOWSTORM

# 12 in Love's A Battlefield Series

The air in New York City was bitterly cold and Sam McCall smiled a little as she zipped her coat up and wrapped it tighter around herself. Her boyfriend, Kwest, was coming home tonight and she couldn't wait to see him. Kwest had been away because of work for six months.

He had gone to London to help out a friend of his named Jude, who had asked him to help produce her new album and Kwest had agreed. Now Kwest was coming home and Sam was glad that the snowstorm from yesterday was over because she didn't want her boyfriend having to worry about the weather.

As she turned and headed back to the house she and Kwest shared, Sam was surprised when she entered the house and found Kwest standing by the kitchen table, surrounded by his famous seafood gumbo.

Sam grinned and closed the door behind her, before joining her boyfriend in the kitchen. "What are you doing here so soon? I thought you wouldn't be back until tonight, like late tonight almost tomorrow?"

Kwest grinned and then walked over to Sam and kissed her sweetly. When he pulled back from the kiss Kwest said, "Surprise! I was able to help Jude finish her album a lot earlier than planned so I decided to come home as soon as I could."

Kwest grinned innocently and then said, "It helps to have a producer's salary where I can get an earlier flight for a little bit of extra money." Sam laughed and then with a smile in Kwest's direction, she took a seat at the table and the two of them had dinner together.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews!


End file.
